


Poetry That's Proof

by bakercrown



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Jacob Kowalski - Freeform, Newt Scamander & Jacob Kowalski - Freeform, Poetry, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 21:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17885822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakercrown/pseuds/bakercrown
Summary: Newt wrote poetry for Tina during his travel ban that he was too shy to send. Now, after everything, he worries that Tina might be too distraught for romance. Newt must find the courage to give his poems to Tina-but how?





	Poetry That's Proof

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic idea given to me by my lovely friends in the newtina server I'm in. Thanks so much to my beta, Eli!

Newt found the forgotten poems when he was cataloguing Bunty’s notes on his creatures after their return from Paris. He worked alone in his office, filing paperwork  in alphabetical order by hand; the Muggle way. Newt didn’t need to do his filing this way, but after the events of Paris, mindless busy work was good for him. This way, he didn’t have to think about Leta’s death or his friends’ suffering--or his own. They were in the folder titled ‘Porlocks’, buried behind notes that were several years old, to be sure that no one would find them. 

There wasn’t a chance, of course that many people would - how many visitors did he have other than Bunty? Jacob and Queenie on that rainy September day had been the first visitors he’d had in a long time, though Leta and Theseus had tried… Oh, Leta...he should have accepted their invitations to dinner or had them over...

Now Newt lifted out the poems from the folder on Porlocks with misty eyes as he looked over the poems he’d been too shy to send to Tina when he’d been fighting for his travel ban to be lifted.

_ The bravest witch I know, _

_ A dark wizard’s woe, _

_ Longing to be her beau,  _

_ Tina is the woman to whom I wish to go.  _

That was one of the early ones, it wasn’t one of Newt’s favorites. Still, it got his mind ticking. Maybe he should show it to Tina? She had liked what he’d said about her eyes, maybe she would like to read the poems? Then maybe…. 

He imagined the feel of Tina’s lips, fierce and warm, moving in time with his own, as untamable as a dragon. Hm, a poem comparing Tina to a dragon… He grabbed a quill. 

_ Our lips together would move untamable and wild, _

_ Her temper wonderfully both fierce and mild,  _

_ She fights with valor to free Queenie and Credence from exile,  _

_ Like a dragon, nest defiled.  _

Hm, it probably needed work. He wasn’t exactly amazing with words. He was a magizoologist after all. Still, he gave it his all for Tina. Did that matter, though, would Tina like it? 

Newt wilted. It probably didn’t matter if Tina liked it or not. Tina was a focused and driven woman. All she had thought about since the amphitheater was how to get Queenie and Credence back. She didn’t have time for Newt’s poetry. Not any more. 

Newt raised his wand and pointed it at the fire in his study. 

_ “Incendio!” _ Newt cried, pointing his wand at the fireplace. A fire began to crackle merrily. Newt reached into the folder and pulled out the remainder of the poems--there were a lot! He stacked them neatly on his desk, ready to pick them up and throw them into the fire. 

Unfortunately for him, the door burst open and in came Jacob. 

“Hey, pal, I’ve been meaning to find you and tell you that lunch is ready and you weren’t in the basement--” Jacob paused, breaking off as he saw the huge stack of poems that looked nothing like Newt’s records on the animals. “What the heck are those?” Jacob’s eyes were wide and a little suspicious. “You hate paperwork.” 

“No, don’t!” Newt said as Jacob grabbed one of the poems from Newt’s desk. The first one he read was the one about the dragon. When Jacob got to the part about Queenie, his eyes grew a little misty and he sounded like he had contracted a cold when he finished. 

“New, that's…” Jacob’s voice broke off as he eyed the rest of the pile. “All of those poems?” Newt nodded, wanting to die. Jacob picked up another one and read: 

_ Lethifolds and dementors flee from her,  _

_ She is strong and competent enough to draw a kneazle’s purr, _

_ Kind enough to be her friend’s succour, _

_ Tina is the one I prefer,  _

Newt waited for Jacob to laugh. 

… And he actually did laugh, yet it wasn’t a mocking one like Newt had pictured, more like he was… Amused? Jacob wiped the tears out of his eyes. 

“Newt, those are beautiful, you got to show those to Tina,” Jacob insisted, beaming at him. 

Maybe grief for Queenie was addling Jacob’s brain. 

“Um, no, there is no way that I can do that,” Newt said, scooping up the poems. He pictured the fire in Tina’s eyes, the frustration if he wasted her time with poetry when she needed to save her sister and Credence. 

Jacob stepped in front of the fire, as though he suspected what Newt wanted to do. 

“Why not?” Jacob actually looked a little offended. “The woman you love is here, and crazy about you and you won’t go get her?” 

“Now… Isn’t the time,” Newt mumbled. “Leta is dead and Credence and.. and...  _ Queenie _ are with Grindelwald.” He mumbled that last a little bit apologetically. No one mentioned Queenie to Jacob if they could avoid it. 

Pain flashed in Jacob’s eyes.

“That is exactly why you need to show Tina those,” Jacob insisted. “We could all use something to make us smile. What do you say, buddy?”

Newt knew what he had to say. He couldn’t say no to Jacob, not after Jacob had pulled the at-least-you-have-the-woman-you-love card. He was going to have to tell Tina how he felt. 

“I guess I’ll have to tell Tina how I feel,” Newt said. He was both elated and terrified. 

“Good. I’ll keep lunch hot for you and Tina.” 

Jacob headed towards the kitchen. Now all Newt needed to do was find Tina. 

“Wait, Jacob! Have you seen Tina?” Newt asked him. 

“Oh yeah,” Jacob said as they entered the kitchen. “She was in the basement, playing with the baby nifflers.” 

“Brilliant!” Newt said, grinning shyly. He wished that he didn’t have anti-apparation charms on his house so that he could apparate straight to Tina. Instead, he moved as fast as his feet could carry him. He wished he could move more like a Zouwu. 

He found Tina were Jacob had said she would be, playing with the niffers. 

“They’re so cute,” Tina breathed as she tickled a baby niffler, which giggled as her fingers made contact with it’s stomach. “I could spend the whole evening with those mischievous guys.” She gave Newt a tiny smile. “Someone has to teach them discipline.” 

“I’ve never been one who set much store in rules so better you than me,” Newt said, setting down next to Tina, with the poems, crossing his legs. The baby niffler settled in Tina’s lap. 

“I actually came down here looking for you, Tina,” Newt said, wanting to make it clear that he wasn’t looking for the animals. His face turned red. “You see… I wrote those for you.” 

He placed the papers in her lap before he could change his mind. The baby niffler sniffered at them curiously, before, satisfied there was no gold hidden in the pile, it closed its eyes and curled up in a ball, chest rising and falling slowly with baby niffler snores. 

Tina’s blushed as she poured through Newt’s poems. She slowly looked back up and Newt, a shy smile on her face. 

“I’m going to try one but you’d  _ better _ not laugh!” Tina’s eyes narrowed in an  _ or else  _ sort of way. 

_ “Being with Newt Scamander is bliss,  _

_ You could say he is the one I long to kiss.  _

_ He looks after his beasts with devoted care,  _

_ As I hope that our feelings, we share.” _

“Oh, that was horrible,” Tina said, burying her head in her hands. “Don’t you laugh, Newt! I’ll die of embarrassment if you do.” 

Newt gently pried Tina’s hands away from her face and turned her cheek to face him. 

“No, Tina, it was beautiful, just like you’re beautiful,” he said, now as red as Tina. “And I would like very much to kiss you right now. You know, since you said that I am ‘ _ the man you long to kiss _ .’”

“I would,” Tina said, slowly leaning forward and closing the gap between them. At first her kiss was slow and gentle, reminding Newt of how soft and kind she’d been when she had talked to Credence in the subway. But then the kiss grew more explorative, making his heart thump in his chest as he felt Tina’s tongue slide against his lips. He parted his lips for her, and moaned as he felt her tongue teasingly brush against his before pulling back. Tina gave a mischievous pull at his bottom lip with her own lips before they broke apart, both somehow looking more flushed. Tina’s eyes sparkled playfully. 

Newt felt like he’d been stunned. “You know, I thought your kiss would comparable to the wild temperment of a dragon, but it was more roguish, like a niffler.” His voice went low as he brought his face back close to Tina’s. “You must never tell anyone that you secretly have a trouble-making side, Tina. You’ll never live it down.”  

A look of mock-offense appeared on Tina’s face. “The only way people find out, Mr. Scamander, is if you tell them.” Being called ‘Mr. Scamander’ had never been more attractive. 

She giggled and then poked his chest. “And who says I can’t have a... What did you call it in your poem? A ‘ _ untamable and wild _ ’ kiss? I absolutely can… You just might have to kiss me again to find out.” 

So Newt did. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this newtina fic. ❤️
> 
> Also, you can find me on tumblr now under the username theybecameanimagi.


End file.
